Bitches, Gangs and: Werewolves?
by Lycan Lover 411
Summary: One Shot. While on her way home after an incident at her cousin's party, a young woman gets into trouble with a dangerous gang, but a wolf with red eyes rescues her. She comes from a rough background, but maybe our favorite green eyed Alpha can save her?


**Right, so me OC's name is Abby Dawson. She's 22 and portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence. (The brown haired chick from The Hunger Games, cept her hair is blonde in this) This is set four months after Derek becomes the Alpha and doesn't follow the series per say. Isaac, Erica and Boyd were still bitten, but there was no hunter war or Kanima or Peter. And Derek is quite OOC. **

**Okay, and I know this is really long, but it's worth the read. I'm fairly proud of it and spent _ages _writing it, so I hope you's like it :D**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. On wit da shtory lads :D**

* * *

"You know something Miranda? You can be a real bitch sometimes"

She simply tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave me a snobby look, "Well at least I'm not a pathetic little freak like you. No wonder your dad hits you all the time"

I couldn't believe my own cousin could be so mean to me! I turned and stormed towards the house, but before I could get to the door, some asshole holding five or six cups of punch crashed into me, soaking my shirt and staining it red. I stood there for a minute, too shocked to do anything, then everyone started laughing and I rushed through the house and out the front door, not really knowing how I was gonna get home. Dad knew Miranda was having a party, but he said I couldn't go, so I'd gotten a cab to drop me off, but I'd forgotten my phone, so I couldn't call another one. I was really hoping dad wouldn't find out. He was working tonight, but I still had to be careful. Who knows what he'd do if he found out. I could still hear their laughter as I ran down the street. Once I was around the corner, I stopped and leaned against the wall, tears streaming down my face.

I hated Miranda! I hated all my family! If you could even call what I had a family. My mom left when I was six and my dad didn't care about me at all. He made me do everything in the house, abused me, locked me in my room for hours on end. I mean, I tried fighting back a few times, but he's so much bigger than me. I remember this one time he'd punched me in the face and broke my nose, then locked me in my room for three days straight, no food or water and no one had even noticed. The school thought I was sick, curtsy of a call from my father. And you might wonder why I didn't just move out, but there was nowhere I could go and dad never let me get a job, so I couldn't even earn money to rent my own place. There was only one person in the world I could trust. The only one I ever trusted.

Isaac Lahey.

He'd been my best friend for years and his situation was similar to mine. His mother had died when he was five and his father abused him too. Mr Lahey locked Isaac in a freezer and beat him, a lot harder than my father did me. Isaac would often turn up with a black eyes or a busted lip. We had always tried to watch out for each other at school, but, since I graduated last year, I wasn't able to do that anymore. I never saw Isaac as more than a friend though. Come to think of it, I never saw him at all. Not for quite a while actually. He lived six houses away from me and I hadn't talked to him properly in like four months. Not since his father was killed. He never answered my calls and whenever I saw him outside his house, he ran. What was going on with him? He always told me if something was wrong.

I sighed and moved away from the wall, starting to head home, but after a quarter mile, I realized wearing heels was a terrible idea. And I didn't live close either. My house was halfway across town. Roughly three miles from Miranda's house. _I have to walk three miles. On my own. In heels. At night._ _Great.__ Can this night get any worse? _Apparently, it could, as a sleek, black car pulled up beside me. I froze, not sure what to do, having no idea who was in the car, because the dark windows. Could be some psycho, rapist, murderer type person. Then the window was rolled down, revealing one of the sexiest men I'd ever layed eyes on. Black hair, slightly spiked at the front, strong cheekbones and these gorgeous green eyes that seemed to hold an ocean of secrets. I was sure I'd seen him somewhere before though. . . He'd been hanging around with Isaac! Was that what was wrong with my best friend? This guy had gotten him involved with something bad?! He had a friendly smile on his face as he spoke, "Hey, do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Uh, no. I can walk"

"You're gonna walk home in the dark with a wet shirt? It's not that warm tonight, you know"

"Look uh, no offence or anything, but I'd probably be safer walking than getting into a car with a stranger"

He let out a small laugh, "I guess you're right, but would you rather trust this stranger or the ones up there?"

I frowned and followed his gaze to the end of the street. There was five guys standing under a street lamp, some of them smoking, some of them drinking, but they were all watching me. I took a shaky breath and looked back to 'car guy' "I'll go to the other side of the street. Right now I just...wanna be alone"

His expression turned to one of agitation and I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash a different color, but he looked away before I could be sure. When he looked back, he had a small smile on his face, "Alright. I'll see you around then"

"Uh, yeah"

His eyes scanned over my body before the engine of his car (which was almost as gorgeous as him) revved and he took off down the street. I watched the tail lights disappear around the corner, then glanced at the guys by the street lamp. They were still watching me, so I hurried across the street, keeping in the shadows. I hadn't been walking long when I heard footsteps following me and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw two of the street lamp guys following me. _Shit! _I started walking faster, wishing I lived closer. I continued glancing over my shoulder, accidentally taking a wrong turn and it took me a minute to realize that I was going the wrong way, but there was no way I could stop. Those two guys were still following me.

"Hey baby! Where you going?!"

My eyes snapped forward, onto the two men approaching me from the front. _Not good. __**So **__not good!_ I didn't know which way to go. I couldn't go forward. I couldn't go back. I looked back and forth before rushing across the street. _I should have just got in the car with the hot dude!_ I could hear the quickened footsteps of the men as they chased after me. I turned a corner, only to run straight into a hard, muscular chest. Whoever is was, clamped their hand over my mouth and dragged me into a nearby alley. I screamed and struggled against their hold, but stopped as I felt a cold, sharp blade press against my neck. "Shut it chica! Or I will slit that pretty little throat of yours! Comprendè"

I whimpered as the other four appeared around the corner of the alley. "There she is"

"She even prettier up close"

"Hermosa niña"

They all walked over an started looking me over, running their hands over my skin. I tried to pull back, but the guy holding me prevented much moving. Said preventer spoke up suddenly, "Who wants the first go?"

_First go at what?!_ The tallest guy smirked and stepped forward, "That'd be me"

I was dragged back further into the alley, my feet barely scraping the ground as I kicked and struggled, trying to get away. My holder pressed the knife harder against my throat as the tall guy took out a knife of his own. He stepped forward and pressed the knife to my thigh, way too close to my nether regions for my comfort, but then again, it was a knife, so I wasn't really comfortable with it at all. "You stop struggling or I will shove this knife so far inside you, the tip will be coming out your mouth! Understand?!"

I nodded, tears pouring down my face. I was turned around suddenly, then shoved against the wall. The guy was so wrapped up in pulling my skirt up that he forgot to cover my mouth and restrain me properly. The other four men were standing a few feet away, so I took my chance and swung my elbow back, catching the guy straight in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards. I ran towards the street, but just as I reached it, someone grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I cried out and tried to pull his hand off, but stopped when I felt the tip of a knife press against my cheek, "Dejen de pelear niña!"

_Please god don't let him cut my face! _"Stop! Please!"

"We cannot do that chica. We have some special plans for you"

"No! Let me go! I won't say anything! Please!"

For the second time that night, I was slammed face first into a wall and I yelped as the rough plaster cut my cheek. I could feel the blood trickling down my face as three of the men worked together to pin me to the wall. Two of them tore my jacket off before taking an arm each and the third moved his hands to my thigh, yanking my underwear down roughly and removing them completely. I struggled, but he quickly brought his knife to my thigh and I cried out as I felt the blade slice my skin, but before anything else could happen, there was a deafening roar from above us.

We all looked up to see a huge, black animal standing at the edge of the roof. And it's eyes were blood red! _What. The fuck. Is that?!_ Whatever it was, let out a low growl before jumping to the back of the alley. Less than three feet from where we were standing. The guys had been holding me up, so I fell to the ground when they all spun around and started freaking out.

"Dios mío!"

"El Diablo!"

"Vamos a salir de aquí!"

"Go! Go!"

They rushed out of the alley, pushing at each other and tripping over themselves as the beast snapped at their heels. _Holy. Fucking. Shit. What just happened? I was about to get raped, then some...thing shows up and chases the guys off. _I knew once it was done with them, it would come back for me. They were the main course. I was the weak, bleeding dessert. I grabbed my panties and crawled to the back of the alley, hiding behind a dumpster and just as I pulled on my underwear, I heard a loud sniffing noise. I froze and pressed myself closer to the wall, hoping it wouldn't find me, but my luck ran out and my heart nearly stopped in my chest as a black muzzle appeared around the corner of the dumpster. I let out a frightened whimper as I saw the eyes. They were the same glowing red as a few minutes ago and they stared into my own for a moment before the beast began to move forward.

As I saw the rest of its body (which was ginormous by the way), I realized it was a wolf. In California? Wolves hadn't been in California in like 60 years. And they didn't have red eyes and weird-looking body's like this one did. Said wolf was now standing directly in front of me, its eyes on my wounded leg, then it slowly began to move forward, glancing up at me every few seconds, but its eyes weren't wild or anything like that. They were...calm. Relaxed. I didn't move a muscle, closing my eyes so I didn't have to look at it. _Maybe if I stay still, it will lose interest and go away. It hasn't tried to hurt me yet, so maybe it's just curious._

I whimpered and tensed up as I felt something warm sweep across my thigh, opening my eyes to see the wolf licking my wound. _Oh god! It's tasting me! Oh jesus, what if it bites me? _But it didn't bite me, it just continued to lick the blood from my leg. It hurt at first, but the pain almost disappeared after a minute. Then the wolf pulled back, eyeing my leg for a moment longer before looking at my face. I stared back, confused and afraid. This wolf looked to smart to be, well, a wolf! For the second time that night, the wolf began leaning towards me, its head level with my own. I flinched as its nose brushed against my face, but tried to stay still, only wincing as it licked the cut on my cheek. _Why is it licking my wounds? Is it just tasting my blood before it kills me? Or is trying to clean them? No, that's impossible. It's an animal._

Once the blood was gone from my cheek, the wolf pulled back. At this stage, I wasn't as scared. I mean, if it wanted to hurt me, it would have done it already. Right? The wolf pushed its head under my arm suddenly, startling me. Then it lifted its head, my arm still resting on it. _What the hell is it doing?! _It started moving its head a little and I finally realized what it wanted me to do. It wanted me to...pet it. _Why would a wolf want me to pet it? Well, as long as it doesn't want to eat me, I don't see any harm in it. _I slowly began to run my hand along its head, smiling a little when the wolf closed its eyes and started making a funny noise. It sounded kind of like a growl, but it wasn't aggressive. It was like the wolf version of a purr.

I was beginning to relax, not much, but a little. The guys were gone, the wolf wasn't going to kill me and for some reason, its presence was calming, but I still needed to get home and clean my wounds properly before I lost too much blood. And the fact that I was in a filthy alley could mean that my wounds might get infected. As if reading my mind, the wolf pulled back, then turned and galloped out of the alley. I watched it go, part of me wishing it would stay. I mean, the thing was scary, but it still saved me from those guys and might protect me if I was threatened again. My very own super wolf. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! I shouldn't be laughing about a wolf! I should be getting the hell out of here!_

I carefully got onto my hands and knees, wincing as pain shot through my injured leg. I bit my lip, taking a deep breath before struggling to my feet, wobbling in my heels. I used the wall to make my way to the street, checking to see if anyone was around. Checking to see if the street lamp guys were around to be more specific. But there was no one. That was both a blessing and a curse. It meant no one was here to hurt me, but it also meant no one was here to help me. _I'll just have to help myself. _I slowly started walking, using the wall for support. The pain from my wound was getting worse and to top it all off, it started bleeding again. I looked up as a loud rumble of thunder sounded in the air, then a drop landed on my cheek. "No no no. Don't rain. Please don't rain"

There was another rumble, then the heavens opened and it started to lash rain. I was soaked within minutes and shivering violently. I managed to make it around a corner or two, but then I tripped and tumbled to the ground. I'd learned to deal with pain, because of my dad, but this was excruciating. My whole leg felt like it was on fire and the blood was now dripping onto the ground, mixing with the rain water and running into a nearby drain. I looked up at the sound of an approaching engine and was shocked to see the black car from earlier pulling up to the curb. The car had barely stopped before the guy was out of the car and rushing towards me, "Are you alright?!"

I bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping at him and simply gave him a look that communicated my feelings as he crouched down next to me. "Right, sorry. Dumb question"

"Y-you think?"

He made a face, then his gaze dropped to my leg, "You should have just got in the damn car with me"

"Yeah, because I t-totally knew those g-guys were gonna d-do that! Y-you could be as bad-d as them! How do I know you w-won't try to k-kill me?!"

He looked at me with a slightly hurt expression, "I'm not a bad guy. I was just trying to help. I _am_ trying to help and judging by the cut on your leg, you need it"

I suddenly felt guilty for snapping at him. He was just trying to help me, so I looked up and nodded. He gave me a small smile, then wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling one of mine around his neck before gently lifting me up and helping me over to the car. I paused as he opened the door, seeing how clean his car was and the expensive leather seats. "What's wrong?"

"I d-don't wanna get b-blood on the s-seat"

"Don't worry about it"

Despite my protests, he gently lowered me into the seat, then hurried around to the driver's side. I tried to move my skirt so that the blood wouldn't drip on the seats, but winced as my hand brushed against my wound. My whole body tensed as a hand wrapped around my wrist, glancing up to see the guy staring down at me. "I told you not to worry about the seats"

I nodded, then tugged my hand from his grip and he retracted his hand, mumbling a quick sorry before starting the car and taking off. "Do you want me to take you home or to the hospital?"

I hesitated, not because a total stranger was offering to take me somewhere, but because if I went home, I'd be alone. No mother. No father. Not even a concerned frigging neighbor! Normally, I would've called Isaac and he could have come to help me, but since he was never around anymore, I couldn't do that. And I couldn't ask the guy to take me to the hospital. That's where my dad worked and if I arrived dressed like I was, he'd know I went to the party and would probably hit me. Or worse. "Home p-please"

There was silence aside from the chattering of my teeth and I wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to warm myself up. I flinched as the guy reached across, only to realize he was turning the heat up. "What happened to you?"

"I d-don't wanna talk about it"

"Hey, you can trust me"

"I don't trust anybody"

He gave me a worried glance, but said nothing, which I was grateful for. I didn't need people interfering in my business. It would just lead to a painful ''conversation'' with my dad. I gave the guy the odd direction and when we finally arrived at my house, I turned and gave him a small smile, "Thank you"

He didn't smile back, he just looked concerned, "You gonna be alright? You could have been killed tonight"

My face fell and I looked down, "You say that as if someone would actually care"

His face turned to one of shock and confusion, but I didn't want a reply from him and climbed out of the car, hissing as I put pressure on my sore leg. _Okay, this is gonna be harder than I thought. _I heard another door close and turned around to see the guy walking around the car. "I can make it to the door by myself"

"No you can't"

Before I could reply, he'd picked me up and was walking towards the front door, sheltering me from the rain, which was still coming down pretty hard. "Hey! I said I could get to the door myself!"

"And I said you couldn't"

I was about to snap back when he grinned, almost taking my breath away. He had perfect teeth, a perfect smile and perfect lips that were just begging to be kissed. I swallowed and looked away, trying to control my hormones and ignore the growing heat between my legs. _Why did I have to be wearing a skirt? God help me!_ The guys grip tightened on me suddenly, then he put me down, keeping an arm around my waist. I was confused until I realized we were at the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked, "Do you have a key?"

"Uh, yeah, but it's..."

I didn't have any pockets and was currently keeping my key in the built-in bra part of my shirt. "It's what?"

I sighed and reached into my top, quickly pulling the key out, "It's...In there, so..."

He eyed the key, his eyes flashing to my chest for a second before taking the key and opening the door. I was surprised when he picked me up again, but said nothing. He was too stubborn to listen to me. I was about to tell him where my room was, when he started up the stairs, turning left at the top and going straight into my room. _Okay, I'm confused._ "How did you know which room was mine?"

"Lucky guess"

I narrowed my eyes. There was something off about this guy, but I just couldn't figure out what. He walked over to my bed and carefully set me down. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

I nodded, then pointed to the loose floorboard in the corner, "Just lift the board"

He looked to where I was pointing, then walked to the corner and pulled out the box of first aid stuff, frowning all the while. I bent down and started trying to take my heels off, gritting my teeth as pain shot through my leg. I jumped when a hand took hold of my own, looking up at the guy who had somehow got across the room without making any noise. He gently moved my hands from my ankle and replaced them with his own before carefully sliding the shoe off himself. His hands were soft and felt good against my skin and once both my shoes were off, his eyes locked onto mine again, "Why was the first aid kit under the floor?"

I couldn't tell him why I hid my kit in the one place my dad couldn't find them. When I was twelve, I kept them in the bathroom cupboard, but he found them one day and threw them out, but not before using the scissors to cut most of my hair off. I wore a hat to school the next day and had to get a teacher to fix it. People still found out though and teased me about it for months. After that, I kept it under the floor. I noticed the guy was still looking at me questioningly. "Uh, you know, so they won't get stolen. Thieves these days"

His eyes tightened, but he said nothing as he pulled some disinfectant and tissue out of the box. He glanced up at me, then put the stuff down and went into the bathroom, coming back with a towel, "Here"

I took it gratefully, then started drying my hair and upper body as he went back to getting the medical stuff ready. I flinched as he began wiping the blood from my leg, biting down hard on my lip and desperately trying not to cry, but almost as soon as he'd started, he was finished and wrapping a bandage around my thigh. "Do you make a habit of cleaning knife wounds?"

He continued wrapping, though his face scrunched up a little, "What makes you say that?"

"You look like you know what you're doing"

He smirked, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out. Or you could just call it men's intuition"

_Did he just insult my intelligence? And make a sexist remark?! Bitch! _I narrowed my eyes, some of the anger I'd been holding in all night escaping, "Choose your words carefully. Injured leg or not, I _will_ kick you in the balls"

His eyes locked onto mine, wide with surprise, then they dropped to my leg, which was resting between his own two. There was a bit of nervous eye movement and he moved back a little before finishing up the bandage. _I just had a bad ass moment. Cool. _I held back a laugh as he quickly stood up, holding a clean cotton ball. I winced and tried to focus on something else as he sat down beside me and started dabbing at the wound on my cheek. I opted for the clock and had counted 47 ticks before he pulled back. "All done. Do you want pain killers or anything?"

"No. It doesn't hurt as much now"

"Good"

"Um, thank you. For helping me. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come along"

I stretched up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. My grandma, before my dad banned her from seeing me, always told me that the...courteous thing to do, was to kiss a guy on the cheek. The gesture seemed to surprise him a little, but I saw something light up in his eyes. Desire. Was that right? No. It couldn't be. Why would a guy that hot be interested in me? I looked down, my cheeks turning pink. _I've probably freaked him out now. Wait a go Abby! God, I'm so stupid!_

You can imagine how shocked I was when I felt his hand cup my chin and tilt my face up. His gorgeous eyes stared into my own for a moment before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I was too surprised to kiss back at first, but when his tongue ran across my bottom lip, I realized what was happening and closed my eyes, starting to move my lips against his. I cautiously reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, moving a little closer to him. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me across so that I was straddling his waist. I winced as my thigh brushed against his, but shifted so that I was almost pain-free. I felt his tongue trace my lip again and opened my mouth, giving him the entrance that he so badly wanted.

As we were making out, I grew bolder and started pulling his jacket off. I didn't really know why I was kissing a total stranger, but it felt right and I couldn't bring myself to stop. He seemed to have no problem with me removing his clothing, because as soon as his jacket was off, he pulled his shirt off too and I took a moment to admire his ripped torso before his lips claimed mine once more. I felt his hands tug at the bottom of my shirt and I hesitated for a second. _Okay, say he takes it off and we end up having sex. Then he sneaks out in the morning and I'm left alone. But...I'm alone anyway, so who cares._

I let go of him and pulled the shirt off myself, shivering as the cool air hit my skin. He eyed my breasts hungrily before leaning forward and taking one in his mouth, running his tongue around my nipple and biting down slightly. My hands reached up to tangle in his hair as I arched my back towards him. One hand remained on my waist as the other slid up my body and began massaging my unattended breast. He switched after a minute and I was barely able to hold back the sighs of pleasure. I never knew a man could bring this much pleasure just from touching my boobs. I actually let out a whine when he pulled back, making him smirk. "Enjoying yourself?"

I nodded, my eyes darting down to his lips, subconsciously licking my own. I couldn't help myself and leaned down to kiss him. I had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but I was liking it! He kissed back roughly before slipping a hand between my legs and stroking me through my panties. I jumped a little, gasping at the contact. It'd been months since someone else had touched me there. "You okay?"

"Yeah, its just...been a while"

"I'll be gentle"

I gave him what I hoped was a seductive look, "I said it's been a while. Not I want it gentle. Feel free to be as rough as you want"

A surprised and slightly devious grin lit up on his face, "I'll keep that in mind"

The hand that was between my legs went back to it's earlier movements and a small whimper escaped my lips. He continued stroking me through my underwear for a few minutes, then he pushed them aside and slid two fingers inside me. I gasped, my nails digging into shoulders as he gave me a moment to adjust before 'going to work'. I'd only done this once before and it hadn't felt near as good as this did. The dude was my first boyfriend and I ain't gonna lie, it hurt, a lot, but this guy...He was using the right speed, the right pressure, the right everything!

It was only a matter of minutes before I felt my walls tightening, then I saw stars, letting out a rather porn starry moan as my body shook from the intensity of my orgasm. He took me by surprise as he rolled us over, molding his body against mine before leaning down to kiss me again, his hands moving to slide my skirt off, my panties quickly following. I blushed as his eyes swept over my body. I'd always been slim and had curvy hips, but I was nothing special. The way he was staring at me though, it made me feel beautiful and I got a little more confident, reaching down and starting to unbuckle his belt, but my hands were still a little shaky. _Hell, an orgasm like the one I just had, how could you not be shaking?_

I felt a hand swat my own two away before he did the job himself and my breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of his length. This guy was gifted. Enormously so. I barely had a second to look him over before he started kissing me again and I relished in the feeling of our naked bodies pressed together, then he started mumbling something about not having a condom. "Birth control"

He hummed approvingly and before I could even _think_ anything else, he was inside me, filling me in the most satisfying of ways. He wasted no time and started thrusting, slowly at first, then gradually picking up the pace. My second orgasm washed over me without warning. As did my third. And my fourth. And my fifth. There was a small warning before my sixth, but I was still pretty surprised. My lover obviously found this quite amusing. "Sensitive are we?"

I looked down at him as I rocked my hips against his, almost rolling my eyes at his smug smirk, "Not usually. You're just-Oh fuck!...Talented"

His smirk grew, then he rolled us over, taking back the control which he wasn't too happy about relinquishing in the first place and minutes later we were both breathing hard after climaxing at the same time. He rolled off me to lie on his back and I couldn't help but notice how hot his hair looked. It was the classic 'I just had wild, crazy sex' hair and _**I** _did that. "Oh my god. That was...Oh my god"

"Glad you liked it"

"How could I not?"

"True"

I raised an eyebrow, "Someone's full of themselves"

His smirk turned to a grin, "Well, as I recall, _you _were the one who was full of me"

My jaw dropped before we both laughed quietly, then he lifted his hand up and held it out to me, "I'm Derek by the way"

_Oh shit, that's right. We didn't even find out each others names before we screwed. _I took his hand and gave it a quick shake, "Abby"

"Well Abby, you up for round two?"

"Definitely"

We spent the rest of the night having sex and it was even better than before. We tried lots of different positions. Positions, I'd never even heard about. But jesus, that man knew how to make a girl have a good orgasm. You can't really have a bad one though, can you? Well, as orgasms go, they were top-notch. We crashed around 4 a.m. I think he could have went a few more times, but I was exhausted. We did it again when I woke up, which was around nine the next morning and I was wrapped up in his arms when Isaac came into my mind. I wanted to know what was going on with him and Derek. "I uh, I have a question for you"

I skimmed my hand along his abs, playing with his happy trail, teasing his skin lightly with my nails. "Mmm, I like where this question is going"

I smiled, then turned serious, "What have you been doing with Isaac?"

His smile disappeared and his eyes widened, then he regained his composure, trying to look confused, "Uh, Isaac? Isaac who?"

I scowled, "You know, Isaac. Isaac Lahey. That guy you've been hanging around with for like, four months. The guy who's personality has completely flipped. The guy who's been ignoring me...for months"

I felt my eyes begin to tear up and sat up, looking away. I felt so stupid. I'd just slept with this incredibly hot guy and now I was crying in front of him. He was probably gonna leave any minute, but, to my complete and utter surprise, he sat up and wrapped his arms around me, "Abby, please don't cry"

"Well it's not like I want to. I'm just worried about my friend"

"Look, Isaac is fine. He's just going through some stuff right now"

"What stuff?"

"I...can't really say. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready"

"Oh really? He runs from me. Every time we see each other, he runs before I can get to him. He doesn't answer the door. He doesn't pick up when I call. And I know you have something to do with it, because he only started acting different when he started hanging out with you. So please, tell me what's going on"

"I...I can't"

I turned towards him, reaching up and caressing his face with my hand, "Derek, please. Please. I just...I want my best friend back"

"He...He just doesn't want to hurt you"

"What? Hurt me? Isaac wouldn't hurt me"

"Not intentionally, but he could lose control"

"Lose control? Lose control of what?"

"Himself"

"What? How could he lose control of himself? What does that even mean?"

His eyes widened as if he realized he'd said something wrong, then he sighed before taking a deep breath, "Abby, Isaac is a werewolf"

"A what? A werewolf? That's insane! What the hell is wrong with you?! Werewolves aren't real!"

"Yes, they are. Isaac is one and so am I"

I scoffed and turned away. I'd slept with a whack job. I mean, an insanely hot and astounding in bed whack job, but still a whack job. Great! "Abby" I refused to look at him, but he wouldn't give up. "Abby, look at me. Please"

I sighed angrily and turned to look at him, my jaw dropping when I saw his eyes. They weren't that deep green anymore. There were red. As is **glowing** fucking red! Like the wolf! No. He couldn't be the. . .Oh shit. I scrambled backwards till I hit the headboard as Derek opened his mouth and I watched in shock as his canine teeth started growing until they were jutting out of his mouth. Oh. My god! Werewolves were real. I'd been saved, by a werewolf. There was a werewolf in my bed, right now! And...I'd been fucked by a werewolf! I jumped off the bed and ran for the door, but an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back before I could reach it. Turning back to the bed, Derek threw me down and I gasped as I saw his face. It wasn't just the teeth and eyes anymore. He had lots of hair along the side of his face and his forehead was...different. He looked like a monster. He _was _a monster.

I crawled backwards as he knelt on the edge of the bed, crying out when he grabbed hold of my ankles and roughly pulled me towards him. I attempted to sit up and move back, but he put a clawed hand on my torso and pushed me down. _Oh my god! He's gonna kill me! I'm about to die! I'm about to die at the hands of a werewolf! I'm about to die naked! _Knowing I wasn't going to be able to fight him off, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. You might think I was giving up too easily, but, I think part of me wanted to die. Just so I wouldn't have to live my pathetic life anymore. I mean, it's not like anybody was gonna miss me.

I let out a startled gasp as I felt Derek's tongue flick over my clit. _What the hell is he doing?! Well, I know what he's doing, but...Oh god, is he going to eat me out, then just plain eat me?!_ My body was tense, but when Derek repeatedly ran his tongue over my slit, I couldn't stop the waves of pleasure that coursed through my body and I pressed my lips together in an effort to stop myself from moaning. I mean, I wanted to, but this guy was a...a werewolf! A minute ago he was trying to kill me! But when I felt his tongue slip inside me, I couldn't hold back any longer and my back arched off the bed, one hand fisting the bed cover as the other ran through my hair, "Oh...fuck!"

I thought that him using his hand down there was amazing, but I now found out that his tongue was just as good, if not better. I'd given guys oral before, but had never received it and for a first time, it was just...unbelievable. It didn't take long for me to come, especially after he started using his hand as well. As I was trying to catch my breath, I felt his lips press against my thigh, then he slowly began to make his way up my body, placing soft kisses along my stomach. My breathing slowed down as his face got closer to mine. I was afraid of what I might see, but, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I mean, would he really kill me after everything that had happened tonight? I bloody well hope not!

When his eyes finally met mine, they were green, not that terrifying red. His fangs were gone too, but the hair, the ears and the...whatever was up with his forehead were still there. It was...It was still him. He just...looked a little different. Without thinking, I reached up and touched the side of his face, running my fingers along his...sideburns? I didn't really know what to call them. Anyway, it felt like normal hair. People hair. And he was a people. _Wait, what? Person! He's a god damn person!_ My hand slowly went higher till it was tracing the point of his ear, but recoiled when it moved, then began to...disappear? It was getting smaller and smaller, looking more...human like every second. His face was going back to normal too. The hair was going, the forehead thingy was going, everything. Soon I was staring into the face of the man who'd driven me home, bandaged my wounds and given me so many orgasms that it had to be a world record. "Abby?"

I swallowed before answering, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Um, w-well, considering I just found out werewolves existed? . . . I think I'm okay"

A tiny smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, "Good. I...I'm sorry if I...scared you"

"Oh what? Me screaming wasn't a dead give away?"

His face fell and he looked away. I frowned and after a second of debating, I reached up and cupped his face in my hands, bringing his eyes back to mine. "Derek, I was kidding. I mean, yeah, I was scared, but...I know you're not gonna hurt me now. . . . .You're not, right?"

My stomach dropped as an evil smirk lit up on his face and he got this really dangerous look in his eyes. _Oh shit. _But the look was only there for a few seconds, replaced by a warm smile and soft eyes, then he kissed my palm, "No, I'm not"

_Oh thank god. He was kidding. Hm, payback really is a bitch. _"So, what _are _you going to do with me?"

He smirked again, but it was one of amusement, not...evilness, "Welllll, I could think of a few things"

* * *

"Oh god! Derek! Yes!"

The rest was just jumble of incoherent sounds as pleasure ripped through my body, Derek's chest pressed against my back as he came with me. His "few things" had turned out to be missionary, me on top, oral, missionary on the floor, against the wall, oral again, then back on the bed and finally, doggy style. I was gripping the headboard so tight that I thought it was going to break, my arms shaking slightly from exhaustion. I felt Derek's lips against my shoulder, then his hands reached up to mine and gently pried them from the headboard, laughing quietly to himself as he moved us to lie down across the bed. "Good thing you're not like me or you might of broken the headboard"

I was still trying to catch my breath and could only manage a weak giggle. Like him? A werewolf...Strong. I wanted to be stronger.

I wanted power.

Being a werewolf could give me power. The power to stand up for myself. To stand up to my dad. I mean, Isaac seemed to be doing okay. I'd seen the way he carried himself now. Proud. Confident. So much different from how he used to be. Head down, hunched over. The slightest things people did making him shake. Now his head was held high and _he _was the one making people shake. Could I be like that? Derek. He could make me like him. He was an...Alpha. He'd bitten Isaac, so why couldn't he bite me? Before we'd done his "few things", he'd told me a little bit about what he was and stuff that happened a few months ago. Turns out an...Omega had killed Isaac's dad after he caught Isaac's scent on him. Derek had caught him and after a little interrogation, found out he hated humans and other werewolves, killing as many as he could, so he turned him into the hunters. Yeah, there was werewolf _hunters._ Who knew?

"Abby!"

"Hm? What? Sorry"

Derek was giving me a worried look, "You alright? You went really quiet there for a minute...Or five"

I nodded, "I'm fine"

"Abby, your pants are on fire"

I frowned for a moment, then we both started laughing. "Wow. That was...childish. And I'm not wearing pants"

His eyes wandered down my body and he nodded, licking his lips a little, "I can see that. Seriously though. What's up?"

I hesitated, not sure if I should tell him what was bothering me, but my courage failed me, "Nothing's up"

He frowned before pulling me on top of him, his hands gripping my hips lightly as my hands rested on his abs. "What's wrong? Tell me, please"

_Well, he's gotta find out sometime. I mean how am I gonna get it if I don't ask him? _"I want the bite"

"What?"

"The bite, I want it. I want to be like you. I want to be strong enough to stand up for myself. I want to _not_ wake up every day...and want to kill myself"

His eyes widened and he seemed to be...upset? "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"Sometimes death seems less painful"

"Less painful than what?"

"My pathetic life"

"Abby, you are _not _pathetic. How could you think that?"

"It's the only thing I've ever been told. My dad. People at school. Even my mom said it before she left. And I was only six when that happened"

His eyes flashed red, "Your parents call you pathetic?"

"I wouldn't call them parents. Parents are actually supposed to, you know, love their children. And judging by the things he does, my father has no love for me what so ever"

His eyes stayed red, his fangs slowly becoming larger, and, afraid he was going to change, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his in an effort to calm him down. When I no longer felt his fangs against my lips, I pulled back, "Don't get mad. Please"

He took a few deep breaths, his eyes finally returning to their normal color, "I'll do it"

"What?"

"I'll give you the bite"

"You will?"

"Yeah. I...I was actually thinking about asking you if you wanted it"

"You were?"

He nodded and I smiled before leaning down and pressing my lips against his forcefully. He responded quickly and rolled us over, his lower body rubbing against mine in the most delicious way as I locked my legs around his waist.

* * *

I closed my eyes as Derek's lips worked their way down my body. We'd moved to my shower and the combination of hot water and Derek's hands gliding along my skin was heavenly. I squeaked as Derek pulled my right leg up over his shoulder, wobbling as I tried to regain my balance. "I got you. I won't let you fall"

"You better not"

He chuckled before leaning forward and gently biting down on my clit. A sharp gasp passed my lips, one of my hands reaching up to tangle in Derek's hair, the other digging into his shoulder. As usual, he teased me for a minute or two, then gave me what I wanted, making me come twice before he let my leg be lowered to the ground, but he still had to hold onto me. Having two orgasms in a row can really wear a girl out. I glanced down to see two red orbs staring up at me, accompanied by four pointed teeth. He was gonna do it soon. He was gonna give me the bite. He was going to give me power, but that kind of power came with a price. He'd told me about the full moon and the hunters. Those made me nervous, but everything else made up for them. The heightened senses, the strength, and I was probably gonna get more killer sex. "Relax Abby. Your heart is racing"

"Sorry. I'm a little uh, nervous. Not everyday a werewolf takes a bite outta ya"

"That's why I'm gonna distract you"

"What? How are y-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he'd pushed two fingers inside me and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out too loud. _Jesus this man likes pleasuring me. Not that I'm complaining of course. _He fingered me for a little while, then I felt his fangs scrape along my side, sending shivers through my body. "You ready?"

"Y-yes. Do...do it"

My stuttering wasn't due to nervousness, it was, well, see Derek was still "distracting" me and I found it quite difficult to focus on anything but the pleasure. Though I did wince as I felt his fangs slice through my skin, whimpering when he fully bit down. It felt strange, but my sides were the parts of my body where I felt the least pain. They were kinda numb after all the beatings my dad had given me over the years. My ribs were his favorite place, cause no one would see the bruises there. Derek held on for a moment, then released me and stood up, removing his fingers, much to my disappointment. I stared up at him, confused, my side stinging, "What are you doing?"

A cocky grin lit up on his face, "I'm distracting you"

I didn't have time to reply as he spun me around and thrust into me in one quick movement. "Oh g-god! Okay, you seriously have to be the best distracter person ever"

"Distracter person? Really?"

I groaned a little, pushing my hips back a little, "Derek, please shut up and fuck me till I can't move"

"Mm, with pleasure"

"Well that's kinda the point ain't it?"

He growled playfully and nipped at my neck before doing as I said and fucking me till I - almost literally - couldn't move.

"Best shower of my life" I murmured against the wall as I tried to catch my breath and remember how to move my arms and legs.

A quiet laugh sounded from behind me as Derek switched off the shower, "Best shower of your life, so far. I plan on taking many more showers with you Miss Dawson"

I managed to turn myself around and show him my slightly confused expression, "How'd you know my second name was Dawson?"

"Mailbox"

I could feel my already flushed cheeks going redder, "Oh...right"

"_Yeah_. Now come on. Lets check that bite"

_The what? Oh shit! The bite! I'd forgotten! _I glanced down and my eyes widened at the sheer size of it. Derek couldn't open his mouth that wide, could he? _Meh. He's a werewolf. God knows what he can do! _I followed Derek and stepped out of the shower, studying the bite in the mirror. It looked pretty gruesome, but he said it would heal, so I wasn't too bummed. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but don't worry about it, I'm okay"

He frowned a little, then lifted me up and placed me on the counter top beside the sink before disappearing into my room, returning with the first aid kit. Much to protest, he carefully dried me off before starting to clean up the wound. I barely felt him clean the wound and bandage it up. I was too busy thinking. He didn't want me in pain. He was helping me again. He. . .cared. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the front door slamming. _Dad._ Judging by the look on Derek's face, he obviously hadn't heard him arrive. "ABBY!"

I tensed up at the sound of his voice before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself, wincing at the sting from the bite, then turning to Derek, "S-stay here. D-don't let him find you"

"Abby! Get your ass down here!"

"I'm coming!"

I ignored Derek's worried look and ran into my room, closing the bathroom door just as dad walked into my bedroom. "H-hi daddy. How was-How was work?"

"Don't you _how was work_ me! Who's car is that outside?!"

"It's um, a...a friend of mine's. They uh, t-they needed a place to um, t-to stay"

"A friend? Really? Is that why there's men clothing thrown around the room?"

My eyes widened and when I surveyed the room, Derek's clothes were indeed scattered around on the floor, "H-he got um, caught in the...in the storm. His clothes were s-soaked"

"Abigail, you wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?"

"What? No! Th-there was a huge storm last night. Y-you had to have...had to have seen it!"

My heart was racing uncontrollably as my body shook, afraid of what he might do to me. My dad was unpredictable, especially when he'd been working for hours on end. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"What? No, dad I-"

"You went to that party and brought someone home, then opened you fucking legs to him?! You fucking slut!"

"I'm not a slut!"

He raised his eyebrows and took a step forward, daring me to say another word, but for once, I dared! "I'm twenty-two, dad. I can sleep with who ever the fuck I want!"

I was caught off guard as he slapped me across the face, hard. Hard enough to knock me to the floor. "Don't you **ever **talk to me like that, young lady! I'm your father and-"

He was cut off by the bathroom door opening and Derek walking out, a towel wrapped around his waist and his eyes furious, "And as her father you shouldn't be hitting her!"

Dad's eyes widened and he took a step back as Derek helped me up, his arm wrapping around me and pulling me against his body. I leaned against him and was a little surprised at the scared expression on my dad's face. I mean, he was twice the size of me, but he was twice as _small _as Derek. Reaching around 6 foot, being almost as wide as a door and with the coldest glare I'd ever seen, Derek was pretty scary...when he wanted to be. Dad just about managed to get his arrogant look back, "Who the fuck are you?! And what gives you the right to come into _my _house and have sex with _my _daughter?!"

"What gives _you _the right to hit your daughter?" Derek all but snarled back.

He was _really _pissed and I was afraid he might change. "Derek, c-calm down. He's-He's just stressed"

He glanced down at me for a split second, then looked back to my father, who was staring at him with a strange expression. "Derek? As in...Derek _Hale?!"_

_Hale? That sounds familiar. _I wasn't paying attention to Derek and didn't see the nervous look momentarily flash across his face. "Yeah"

My dad's face scrunched up and I could almost see steam coming out of his ears. "You slept with a criminal?! Abby what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What? Crim..."

Radio broadcasts and TV announcements were flashing through my head. "_Derek Hale, alleged serial killer is still at large. Police have no new leads"_

_"Hale is said to have killed several people and made it look like animal attacks"_

_"Trapped five students in Beacon Hills high school several night's ago"_

Serial killer.

Animal attacks.

Oh god. Had I really slept with a murderer? He said he never hurt anyone, but...he could have lied. "Abby"

My eyes had been fixated on the ground, but the minute I looked up into those gorgeous greens, I knew he couldn't have killed any of those people. He just couldn't. From what he'd told me, there was a lot of werewolves in Beacon Hills. My asshole of a neighbor, Jackson Whittemore, included. There was also Scott McCall (his mom worked at the hospital with my dad and I'd seen him around there a few times), Erica Reyes (also someone I'd seen at the hospital), Lydia Martin (the ''queen bee" of high school and Jackson's girlfriend), some kid called Boyd Summers and. . . Isaac. And there was that Omega. Derek looked a little panicky as he spoke, "I was exonerated. Falsely accused. I-I didn't do any of the things they said I did. It was...someone else. I'm innocent. You gotta believe me"

I gave him a small smile, "I do"

Dad scoffed, "You believe him?! What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid little cow! They probably got the evidence wrong down at the station!"

Derek's arm tightened around me, his jaw set and I knew he was getting angrier. What I said next, shocked all three of us, "Dad, shut up!"

I said it with such force that I could have sworn I saw fear flash in his eyes. "Don't you talk to me li-"

"No! You know what? I _am _going to talk to you like this because it's all you ever do to me! You come home, hit me, have a beer, then hit me again! Then you yell at me that it's my fault! You say everything is my fault when it's really yours! Now get out!"

His jaw opened and closed like a goldfish for a moment as he stared wide-eyed at me. "Now!"

To my complete and utter surprise, he did! He slowly backed away and walked out the door as if in a trance. _My father...just walked out of the room...without saying a word or hitting me...after I yelled at him. Holy crap. He didn't hit me. What is going on right now? _"Abby"

"Yeah?"

"You zoned out again"

"Sorry"

He rolled his eyes before moving to close the door while I went over and sat on the bed. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah. You stood up to him"

I could practically hear the smile in his voice as he walked over and sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder before whispering, "I'm proud of you"

A small smile was playing on my lips as I looked up at him, but he didn't return it. He actually looked a little pissed. "Let me guess, first time anyone's ever said that to you?"

"No, Isaac ha...as"

"Oh", was all he said.

"He's...He's okay, right? I mean, he's happy?"

"Yeah. He's fine. He was a bit torn up about his dad for a little while, but he's doing great now"

"Good"

Neither of us spoke for a couple of minutes, then he suddenly blurted out, "Do you wanna leave?"

"Leave?"

"Leave this house. Your dad"

"Wh...And go where?"

"With me. To my house. With my pack"

_He wants me to...to go live with him? To his house? With him? Away from my dad? _Derek took my silence as bad news and started speed-talking, "Look, I-I know it's a bit forward, but I don't want you around him anymore. He hurts you and if he does it again, then I'll probably ki-"

"Yes"

He seemed taken aback, "Y...yes?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes. I'll go with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

A smile slowly spread across his face until he was full on grinning, then he leaned down and kissed me softly. We kissed for a while, then he pulled back, still smiling, "You really mean that?"

"Yes. I've wanted to leave this house for as long as I can remember and the fact that I get to be with you and have more awesome werewolf sex is the icing on top of the cake. And the cherry. And the sprinkles. And the-"

I was cut of by Derek's mouth against mine. "I get it"

Another kiss was placed on my lips before he stood up, pulling me with him, "Lets get dressed, then get your stuff"

I nodded, then went over to my dresser as he collected his clothes from around the room. I had to pop into the bathroom to dry my hair, but once I was ready and dressed, I turned to see Derek pulling on his own jacket, his eyes on me and he was frowning a little. "What?"

"Uh, nothing. It just, um, do you like shopping?"

"Clothes...shopping?"

He nodded. "Um, I guess. I've never really done much of it though. Why?"

"Cause Lydia's gonna wanna take you when she sees your clothes"

I frowned, my eyes falling to my outfit. _What's wrong with my clothes?_ I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a checked button up top and a denim jacket. I looked up as Derek wrapped his arms around me. "Don't I look okay?"

"To me, you look fine. Lydia just...has refined taste"

"No arguments there"

"You know her?"

"No. I've just seen her outside Jackson's a lot"

"Oh, right. Forgot he's your neighbor. . . You wanna get your stuff now?"

"I guess"

I got everything from my bathroom while Derek packed my clothes (which there wasn't a lot of) into a suitcase. It only took about twenty minutes to get everything and I took a deep breath as I surveyed the room, making sure I didn't miss anything. But I was remembering things too. Bad things. Painful memories that no one should ever have to see. But those were in the past. I was going to put them behind me and live my future. Screw my dad. He never loved me. Even when my mom was around. It just got worse after she left. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"You did"

"Sorry"

Derek smirked, "We should get going"

I nodded, "Yeah"

I picked up two of the bags while Derek got the suitcase, but just as I was about to open the door, Derek called out, "What about this?"

I turned to see him holding a picture of me, my parents and my grandma that I'd forgotten I had and my face hardened before I went over and placed it on my bedside table, facing the door. This would be a reminder to my father. Showing him that he'd now lost all his family. His mother. His wife. And his daughter. I turned back to Derek and took his hand, "Lets go"

He looked confused, but let himself be led out the door and downstairs. I put my bags down by the door, then went about collecting random possessions from downstairs, pausing before entering the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of scotch in his hand. He looked up as I walked in, his eyes locking onto the carrier bag I was clutching. "What's that?"

"A bag"

"What? Why do you need a bag?"

I took a breath before speaking, "I'm leaving"

My father's head whipped around so fast I was sure it was going to break, "Leaving?! You're not leaving! Who the hell said you could leave?!"

"I did"

"You can't leave this house unless I say you can! I'm your fucking father!"

"I'm legally an adult! I can go where ever I want. And right now, I wanna go away from you. I've _always_ wanted to go away from you"

I heard the crack of his knuckles as he clenched his fists, "Abigail. Get back upstairs and unpack your stuff. You're not going anywhere"

My eyes tightened, "I hope you enjoyed making my life hell. You seem to do it with every woman in your family. Me. Grandma. . . . . Mom"

His jaw dropped and I left the kitchen without another word, leaving my speechless father behind me. Hopefully for good. Derek was waiting by the door, standing on the balls of his feet, as if he were going to dash to the kitchen at the first sign of trouble, which he probably was. He took my hand once I was next to him, running his thumbs in circles over my skin. "You ready?"

"Yep"

And with that, we left. We got all my stuff, put it in his car and left. Left the street of people who ignored my screams. Left the house that held so many bad and painful memories. Left my dad, who was the cause of those memories. I wasn't aware of the tears running down my face till Derek's hand reached across and wiped them away. "He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now"

My eyes met his, a tiny smile appearing, "I know"

He smiled back and kissed my forehead before turning back to the road, keeping a hold of my hand.

* * *

"Hey Isaac, there's someone here to see you"

"What? Who?"

I took that as my cue and walked through the front door to the living room, smirking as Isaac's jaw dropped and he jumped off the couch. I was vaguely aware of the rest of the pack situated around the room. The boys were all on the couch, each of them holding an x-box controller, while the girls were on the corner suite, with laptops or books. "Abby?"

I gasped, dramatically and playfully, "You actually remember my name"

He stared at me for a minute, his confused eyes taking in my new killer look. My hair had returned to its natural dark brown, my chest was comfortably big and my figure was to die for! Said figure was being complimented by a low-cut, navy dress, that stopped just above my knees, a pair of black suede heels and a bright orange belt around my torso, giving the outfit a little color. I looked hot! And all of this had practically happened over night! Isaac turned to Derek, "Why did you bring her here?!"

Derek simply gave him a smug grin, "Well, you're part of my pack, and you live here, so why shouldn't she?"

I made my eyes glow, knowing Isaac would look around and when he did, his eyes went even wider if that was possible, "Abby...You...You're a..."

"A werewolf. Just like you. Though for the record, if I had have been bitten first, I would have told you"

His eyes dropped, "Look, I'm sorry. I thought I was protecting you. I thought you'd freak out or something"

"I uh, kinda did. When Derek first showed me. There was a little screaming, growling, you know how it goes"

There was a few moments of silence, then we both moved forward and threw our arms around each other. "I'm sorry Abs"

"I forgive you. Just don't do that again. Ever. I missed you too much Izzy"

"I missed you too"

* * *

**So. What y'all think? It took me a hell of a lot longer to write than Because I Love You and I started it at the same time! B****ut I'm pretty happy with it :D Me hopes you likes it (**Sorry about how long it was. The creative juices just kept flowing**) Oh and review, pleases and thanks you. Reviews make-a me so happy! Even a _"Great"_ or an _"Awesome"_ :D I have a link to Abby's outfit on my profile, so if you wanna check it out, it's there :D**

"Hermosa niña" - "Beautiful girl"

"Dejen de pelear niña!" - "Stop fighting girl!"

"Dios mío!" - "My God!"

"El Diablo!" - "The devil!"

"Vamos a salir de aquí!" - "Let's get out of here!"


End file.
